<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I forgive you by Gummichii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158219">I forgive you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummichii/pseuds/Gummichii'>Gummichii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author does not know how to tag yet, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Festivals, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this instead of my english essay, Major Character Injury, Non-Graphic Violence, Tags Are Hard, Techno needs a hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Tubbo lives, because of that juicy plot, but just a little fluff, but will get there, cuddle your homies, if you dont cuddle your homies then are you really homies, it might be there if you squint, the festival gave me feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummichii/pseuds/Gummichii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: Everything in this fic is 110% platonic, no funny business here with my boys.</p><p>Techno is feeling guilty over the events of the Festival, and to settle the nagging at the back of his mind, he goes to see Tubbo to issue what he feels is a much-needed apology. Though things don't unfold in quite the way he'd planned.<br/>- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - </p><p>	“Forgive me?” Techno choked out with the smallest of cracks that he was thankful Tubbo seemed to ignore. “Tubbo, I get that being impossibly friendly is your thing but unless you forgot I tried to kill you. I thought I did kill you. That’s not usually something people just brush off.”<br/>“I’m not brushing it off Techno, but what will being angry at you fix?” Tubbo shot back almost frustratingly. “Techno, let me forgive you, please,” he almost begged.<br/>‘I forgive you’<br/>Those three small words, truly inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, but in this moment, in this small corner of the world, they meant everything, but they couldn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I forgive you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>U h, this uh, this is going to be my first work here since I joined, and I've been contemplating all day that my first work on this site is Minecraft fanfiction.<br/>This is how far I've come in life after not doing my English essay. I wrote this all in a day though with many breaks for Netflix and animatics on Youtube, so there's that.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Oh! This work was entirely inspired by a piece done by @//Da_nassog on Instagram! Their work is beautiful and I highly recommend checking them out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He shouldn’t be here. Techno didn’t understand why they were still letting him get this close when they knew--when they saw what he did to Tubbo. The same Tubbo who now lay at his feet, shallow breaths rattling his chest and echoing off the cavern walls like a disharmonious melody. His eyes were shielded from view by thick bandages, which he suspected needed to be changed soon if the hints of red poking through were enough to go by. Though Niki had done her best to bandage him up it was undeniable that the damage Techno had done was extensive. He was still surprised that Tubbo was alive at all after being shot. He’d left...He’d left him for dead in that cage, he’d thought he’d done it. He was so sure he’d killed Tubbo. Guilt was still heavy in his chest after watching Tommy drag Tubbo from the cage Schlatt had built around him. He hadn’t been able to see Tubbo clearly at the time, too preoccupied with Wilbur pulling him back from the bloodthirsty crowd. Too stunned and in shock to process the blood still staining his hair and skin, having long since dried and now simply pulled uncomfortably at his skin when he twisted or turned. He was so tired after everything, so very tired, but he couldn’t sleep yet, he still had one last thing to do. One last thing, and then...then he didn’t know.</p><p>	As he watched over Tubbo, his masked eyes drifted down, finally spotting Tommy tucked against Tubbo, one arm snaked around his waist protectively while the other loosely held a dagger which gradually slipped from his fingers- sleep finally ebbing away the unmatched rage which he’d carried with him since the festival’s end. Even now Techno felt bad to watch him, pain bubbling in his chest as he looked over a sizable bruise now blooming on his cheek. A bruise Techno caused. He was also to blame for the bloodied scabs and scrapes that now tore through his knuckles. This was not something he could mourn for though, the pit, despite its faults, seemed to be the only way he could tell his side and story, and what happened there, stayed there. Bloodied knuckles and all.</p><p>	When Tommy shifted, his lanky body tossing and turning in a vain attempt to get comfortable in the cold cavern, Techno froze in some semblance of fear. He didn’t want to create a disturbance for what felt like the hundredth time today, and only moved when he was certain that Tommy had not woken up. He crouched down beside the two, grunting in discomfort as his joints popped and groaned in protest. With a weary sigh, he let his arms rest on his knees and held his hands together in what might have been a prayer had he held any faith close.</p><p>What was he even doing? Probably something stupid.</p><p>	As quietly as he could. He unclasped his cloak and let it drape over the two, briefly smoothing out the fabric to ensure that they were properly covered. It was a cold night, but it was honestly always cold down in the caves. The cold couldn’t be good for Tubbo in his current health. But who’s fault was that?<br/>
Finally having had enough of that little voice nagging the back of his head, he grumbled a quiet curse as he pressed his hand to his lips in thought, pulling away only after gathering his mind again. “I’m sorry Tubbo, it should have been painless…” A shitty apology considering everything, but apologies had never been something that Techno considered himself good at to begin with, so Tubbo would just have to cope, cope while being asleep that was.<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
He needed practice. Groaning in frustration at his spiraling thoughts, he couldn’t help the smallest of jumps that he gave at the chuckle which broke past his clouded mind. Stunned and frozen in place, he watched Tubbo’s chest shake with a rattled laugh. He opened his mouth to reply, but whatever he might have said was erased by a choked sound of surprise as Tubbo’s hand scrambled blindly across the ground to prop himself up, his other reaching up to brush over the bandages wound over his previously bloodied eyes. In a moment of panic, Techno grabbed Tubbo’s wrists to keep him down. Though his hold was light, he gave the smallest of squeezes when Tubbo tried to pull away and get up once again, clearly confused, but quickly sobering up.</p><p>	“You really shouldn’t be moving, bad for your health and stuff. Right now that is--I mean you’re just a little...roughed up. You’re supposed to be healing” Dead was what went unsaid, though Techno wasn’t sure if anyone but him would catch such a thing.</p><p>	“You shot me?” Tubbo’s voice was faint, a croaking wisp that might have easily been stolen by the wind had they been anywhere else.</p><p>	“Twice.” He affirmed with a wince, though it was most certainly lost on the bandaged boy.</p><p>	“Oh,” the lack of, well, more was perhaps the most unnerving thing about his reply. Just “Oh”? Techno shot him for god’s sake! He should be anything but this...acceptance. He should be upset, angry even. He certainly had a right to be angry, Tommy sure was</p><p>	“Yeah, I--I came to apologize, Tubbo. I can’t take back...this, but just know that I am so, so-”</p><p>	“I forgive you.”</p><p>	Techno’s hands shook as he finally released Tubbo’s wrists, not wanting him to feel just how nervous he was. “I mean it’s okay if you don’t--wait what?”</p><p>	“I forgive you,” he repeated bluntly.</p><p>	That...stunned Techno, his mouth hanging open lamely as he fought for some ground to reply to, but that was just it. There was nothing to fight for. The language he knew so intimately failed him now as it had never done before. Where it excelled with people like Tommy and Jschlatt, his skillset fell short with someone like Tubbo, who accepted so blindly that it put Techno on edge when they first met. He’d been so sure that there was something he’d missed, some dagger or hidden meaning.</p><p>	As words continued to fail him, Tubbo thankfully filled the silence, “I know Tommy doesn’t, maybe Niki too, and Wilbur is... I don’t know. I forgive you though, Techno.” Had his eyes not been covered, Techno was certain that they’d be watching him now, which only made the pit in his stomach lurch again in hindsight. “Let me forgive you, Techno.”</p><p>	“Forgive me?” Techno choked out with the smallest of cracks that he was thankful Tubbo seemed to ignore. “Tubbo, I get that being impossibly friendly is your thing but unless you forgot I tried to kill you. I thought I did kill you. That’s not usually something people just brush off.”</p><p>	“I’m not brushing it off Techno, but what will being angry at you fix?” Tubbo shot back almost frustratingly. “Techno, let me forgive you, please,” he almost begged.</p><p>‘I forgive you’</p><p>Those three small words, truly inconsequential in the grand scheme of things, but in this moment, in this small corner of the world, they meant everything, but they couldn’t. He shouldn’t be forgiving Techno. He should be mad. Madder than Tommy. He should be furious with him. He had to be. It couldn’t just be all okay, not after everything. But the small fingers that blindly reached out to brush over his arm told him otherwise, begged him to believe otherwise as they searched for his hand. Skipping a choked beat, Techo silently caught Tubbo’s hand to give it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.</p><p>	Taking in a long breath, Techno finally found his voice again, “I’m sorry.” Releasing his hand, he couldn’t help but feel bad as he watched Tubbo’s face scrunch up in confusion, though it melted into a look of almost childlike offense as Techno reached up to ruffle his hair.<br/>
In hindsight, he probably should have been surprised to find that his hands brushed over the beginnings of horns just barely beginning to curl in a mock imitation of Schlatt’s own iconic image, and while Tubbo stiffened beneath his hand, breath held in suspension, Techno removed his hand without a word. The kid had been through enough today, he didn’t need yet another interrogation shaking his foundations.</p><p>	With cracking joints and aching bones, Techno eased himself up from the ground, his coat abandoned on the two resting boys. He’d done what he’d come to do, though some part of him feared that this encounter would not be the last, that whatever he’d started just then was far from finished. He hoped that wasn’t the case.<br/>
And as he made to leave, boots crunching on the gravel, he just barely caught a small voice reaching out to him.</p><p>“I’m scared, Techno.”</p><p>	His steps just faltered as a frown crossed his face, “Get some rest Tubbo, it’ll be better when you wake up.” With that he continued on his trek to his own bed for the night.</p><p> </p><p>It would be okay, even if he didn’t truly believe it yet, it would be okay. He would make it okay, for Tubbo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As hopefully always, comments and kudos are hella appreciated. I'd love to interact with more fans and improve the writing I've neglected for like four years? I'm super excited though to post this, if not super nervous.</p><p>I actually have ideas for sequels and ideas for a continuation, so if people seem to enjoy this or if I find some big inspiration then I'd love to write more for this fandom. (Maybe some Phil and BBH?)</p><p>- &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>